Articles of daily use, more preferably articles of daily use which could be required while driving, such as road maps, handbags, mobile phone, purse are usually placed loosely on the co-driver's seat, on one of the back seats or in the foot well of a motor vehicle. Doing so, however, poses the risk that the articles could fall over while driving, slide off the seats and as a result get under the seats when they are no longer within reach particularly of the driver, particularly when driving through curves or during braking operations the loosely placed articles can slide to and fro in the vehicle. If the driver should look for one of these articles in the region of the co-driver's seat for example while driving, the risk of an accident also increases.
It is therefore at least one object of the invention to make available a holding device for holding articles of daily use which can be arranged in an interior space of a motor vehicle, which makes possible safe holding of articles of daily use and is characterized by high functionality at the same time. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.